Venganza, Jane
by raquellu47
Summary: "Has sido grosera conmigo todo el día." Replicó Maura bruscamente. "Y normalmente eso no me habría molestado, pero hoy ha sido ridículo y excesivo y estoy muy molesta contigo en este momento así que vas a hacer algo por mí." (ONE-SHOT) TRADUCCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO 2 DE "SMUT FILLED", DE RIZZLESFANDOM.


**¡Hola de nuevo! Últimamente estoy en racha con Rizzoli and Isles eh... Pero bueno, ese no es el caso. Esa historia NO ME PERTENECE. Yo solo puedo atribuirme el mérito de haberla traducido al español. La original es un capítulo de un fanfiction entero dedicado a escenas de sexo Rizzles, pero a mí me llamó la atención este en especial y pedí a la autora (RizzlesFandom) que me dejara traducirlo. Si os ha gustado esto y no tenéis problema alguno con el inglés, os animo a que leáis la historia entera: "Smut Filled".**

**Dicho esto, os dejo leer. ¡Qué disfrutéis!**

**PD: Jane y Maura no son una pareja aquí, lo aclaro porque la manera de empezar da lugar a confusión.**

* * *

**Venganza, Jane.**

Maura estaba harta. Jane había sido grosera con ella todo el día y llegó un momento en el que no pudo soportarlo más. Entendía que Jane estaba estresada y que cuando se encontraba en ese estado solía usarla como saco de boxeo y lo pagaba con ella; pero hoy había rozado su límite de aguante.

El pasarse todo la jornada burlándose de ella y de su incapacidad para reconocer el sarcasmo había sido suficiente para molestarla bastante. Pero entonces Jane había llegado a casa con ella y la burla había continuado aunque ya hubieran atrapado al asesino.

Así que, en cuanto Jane entró en el dormitorio de Maura para recuperar una camisa que había dejado allí la última vez que había dormido en su casa, la forense estalló. Caminando en silencio hasta detrás de Jane, Maura sintió la pasión encenderse dentro de ella como una enorme hoguera alimentada por alcohol. Cuando Jane se dio la vuelta, camiseta en mano, para ir al baño a prepararse para ir a dormir, Maura la agarró por sus delgadas caderas y la empujó bruscamente.

Jane jadeó y cayó sobre la cama, la confusión recorriendo su rostro.

- Maura, ¿qué demonios...?

Iba a volver a recuperar la camisa que había dejado caer al suelo por la sorpresa del momento pero Maura repentinamente saltó sobre la cama y trepó hasta su regazo, donde se sentó a horcajadas.

- No. – Espetó la forense empujando sus hombros de nuevo contra el colchón - No te atrevas a moverte.

- ¿Perdón? Maura, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Jane con clara molestia. Todo lo que quería hacer era irse a la cama y dormir, había tenido un día horrible.

- Has sido grosera conmigo todo el día. - Replicó Maura bruscamente. - Y normalmente eso no me habría molestado, pero hoy ha sido ridículo y excesivo y estoy _muy_ molesta contigo en este momento así que vas a hacer algo por mí.

- Maura, vamos. Lo siento, ¿vale? Fue un mal día, ahora déjame levantar. - Jane volvió a intentar incorporarse pero Maura la empujó de nuevo, presionando hacia abajo sobre sus hombros. La detective abrió la boca y la miró con los ojos como platos.

- He dicho que no, Jane. - La voz de Maura era estricta y Jane nunca había oído ese tono siendo utilizado por la forense. - He sido paciente estos últimos años y he permitido que la pagaras conmigo porque era lo que necesitabas. Ahora es mi turno.

El ritmo cardíaco de Jane aumentó y tragó con dificultad. Era como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Maura estaba a horcajadas sobre la cama, sobre _ella_, y con su vestido ajustado remangado por los muslos.

- Maura... Vamos… Realmente lo siento. Podemos hablar de esto...

- No. – La rubia espetó la palabra de nuevo. - No, yo no quiero hablar esta noche.

Las manos de Maura agarraron de repente la parte superior de la camisa de traje de Jane. Mirando a la detective con una mirada ardiente, tiró con fuerza de ambos lados. Los botones saltaron y la camisa de Jane se abrió por la mitad con un desgarrón. La morena había renunciado a llevar una camiseta interior debido al calor que había hecho y ahora sus pechos estaban al descubierto, medianamente tapados por el sujetador.

- ¡Maura! - Gritó Jane tratando de agarrar la cintura de la forense y empujarla. Su intento fracasó cuando las manos de Maura la agarraron por las muñecas y las empujó hacia abajo sobre la cama, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jane.

- Te dije que no te movieras.

Decir que la detective se quedó atónita sería un eufemismo. Sus pupilas eran grandes y oscuras y su boca se abrió para soltar un jadeo que no llegó más allá de su garganta.

- ¿Qu…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – balbuceó la morena cuando Maura dejó clara su intención de no moverse de donde estaba. Sus verdes ojos se quedaron pegados a los pechos de Jane y recorrieron su plano estómago. Su abdomen se ondulaba por culpa de su nerviosismo y su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo inestable.

La mirada normalmente avellana de Maura se arrastró suavemente por el cuerpo de Jane con una lentitud deliberada. Recorrió cada centímetro de la mitad superior de Jane antes de encontrarse con la mirada nerviosa de la detective. Esta se quedó sin aliento. Los ojos de Maura se habían vuelto más oscuros y firmes. Estaban ardiendo con fuego, pasión, lujuria y amor.

- Vamos, Jane, eres detective. Averígualo.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de procesar el hecho de que Maura acababa de hacer un comentario mordaz, los labios de la forense estaban sobre los de Jane, moviéndose con ansia. Su cuerpo se sacudió y Jane hizo otro intento de empujarla para salir de debajo de Maura. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas juntas y que ella no entendía.

Sin embargo, Maura simplemente se abalanzó sobre la detective con más intensidad, presionando sus caderas, y sus manos se endurecieron sobre las muñecas de Jane para mantenerlas sujetas contra el colchón. Ambas sabían que si Jane realmente quisiera alejarse de la forense podría hacerlo sin problemas. Ella era mucho más fuerte que Maura pero, por alguna razón que se le escapaba, no parecía ser capaz de huir.

- Maur…

Maura suspiró con fastidio.

- ¿Podemos saltarnos esta parte, Jane?

- ¿Qué parte? Maura, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? – El nerviosismo de la detective se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en ira, una emoción que bien sabía cómo manejar. Pero la rubia no pareció inmutarse ni una pizca.

- La parte en la que tomas represalias, clamando que no eres gay y que no me quieres de esta manera, y la parte en la que tengo que convencerte de que el hecho de que te sientas atraída por mí no te hace gay y todo ese ovillo.

Jane la miró con confusión, antes de humedecer su boca, repentinamente seca.

- Es "todo ese rollo", Maura.

Maura sonrió.

- Oh… - Entonces se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los de Jane una vez más de manera que, mientras hablaba, se movían contra los de ella en una suave caricia. - ¿Quieres decir que estás lista para saltarte esa parte?

- ¿Desde cuando tienes tan buenas habilidades sociales?

- Supongo que he estado pasando mucho tiempo contigo. Ahora… Deja de intentar distraerme - Maura sonrió ante el desconcierto de la detective. Esta tragó con dificultad.

- No estoy segura de esto…

La forense suspiró una vez más. Sentándose sobre sus rodillas, agarró la parte inferior de su vestido, tirando de él hacia arriba y sacándoselo por la cabeza. Lo dobló cuidadosamente antes de lanzarlo sobre la silla junto a la cama. Llevaba puesto un escandalosamente sexy sujetador de push-up de color lavanda a juego con unas bragas de encaje. Sus pechos sobresalían ligeramente por la parte superior del sujetador, acentuando su busto. Recostándose sobre la detective, Maura se inclinó para deslizar la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de la morena.

- ¿Qué tal ahora?

Jane respiró con fuerza, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Sus ojos habían recorrido con avidez la imagen del cuerpo casi desnudo de Maura. Ella era suave y estaba tonificada, llena de deliciosas curvas.

- Esto no está bien. – Susurró la morena, todavía luchando.

- Tampoco lo estuvo tu actitud hacia mí hoy, Jane. – La cortó Maura moviendo sus labios al cuello de Jane. Sus manos habían agarrado muñecas de la detective de nuevo por si acaso. - Yo he sido tu puta todo el día y ahora vas a ser la mía.

En el momento de la palabrota salió de los labios de Maura, Jane se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había empujado a la forense. Ella nunca había sentido miedo o nerviosismo estando cerca de su mejor amiga, pero en ese momento supo que debía mantener la boca cerrada y dejar de protestar.

Su cuerpo se sacudió de pura sorpresa cuando los labios de Maura absorbieron con fuerza en la zona de su cuello donde latía su pulso, mordiendo su piel antes de que su lengua húmeda se deslizara por ella. Jane se retorció, tratando de pensar con claridad y buscarle el sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

- Jane, si no dejas de moverte, voy a esposarte - murmuró la forense contra su cuello, besando el otro lado para repetir la acción. La aludida no pudo evitar gemir.

- Tiene que haber algo más, Maura. Puedo hacerte la cena... O ayudarte mañana... O no burlarme de tus zapatos en la escena del crimen…

Maura miró hacia arriba, levantándose ligeramente para poder mirar a su mejor amiga a la cara.

- Respóndeme estas preguntas primero. – Ordenó sintiéndose algo frustrada - ¿Eres consciente de lo mucho que me gusta el sexo? - Jane se mordió el labio y asintió. - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales? - Jane negó con la cabeza, aunque estaba segura de que era más de 2 meses, lo que en el libro de Maura era demasiado tiempo. - ¿Eres consciente de que sé que tú no has tenido sexo en casi un año? - Jane se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza. La forense sintió que le zumbaba la cabeza y le costaba centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de Jane Rizzoli prácticamente desnudo bajo ella.

- ¿Maura? – Susurró la morena cuando pasaron unos minutos y ella no rompía el silencio. La rubia la miró.

- ¿Sabes que he estado encaprichada contigo desde que nos conocimos? – La expresión sorprendida de Jane dio a Maura su respuesta. - He estado con algunas chicas antes, Jane, aunque nunca las encontré... intrigantes. La mayoría solo quería tocarme las tetas. - Maura vio una sombra de lujuria pasar fugazmente por los ojos de la detective. Riendo suavemente, tomó las manos de Jane bajo las suyas y las colocó en sus pechos. Ella trató de apartarse pero Maura sostuvo sus manos allí.

- Maura, yo... por favor... - Jane no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo. La sensación de sus manos sobre la tela del sujetador que cubría los pechos de su mejor amiga era demasiado. Era algo maravilloso pero Jane se había dicho durante tanto tiempo que aquello no era correcto y que ella era feliz con los hombres que casi había terminado por creérselo.

- Sshh, Jane, lo sé – arrulló la forense. Sus manos liberaron las de Jane, que se mantuvieron en su sitio, mientras la doctora acariciaba suavemente sus brazos. – Date un momento. Siéntete libre para tocarme. Si decides que realmente no quieres esto, entonces te dejaré en paz. – Maura presionó su pecho contra las manos de la detective un poco más – Pero si quieres esto, y yo sé que lo haces, prepárate para ser solo mía esta noche. De una manera u otra, me lo debes… -sonrió a la morena con lujuria – Aunque esta sería una forma de pagarme plenamente agradable para ambas.

Jane se mordió el labio, mirando sus manos que sostenían los pechos llenos y flexibles de Maura. Estaba temblando un poco, pero sabía la respuesta que iba a salir de sus labios antes de que pudiera pararse a pensarla mejor.

- Yo... - Jane tosió y se humedeció los labios una vez más. – Siento haber sido tan grosera contigo.

Maura negó con la cabeza, sus rizos rebotando ligeramente.

- "Lo siento" no es suficiente para exculpar cómo me has tratado hoy, Jane.

- Lo sé - Jane exhaló en silencio. Sus manos cayeron de los pechos de Maura y miró a la forense con una expresión tímida en su rostro. - Quiero compensarte…

Fuego corrió por las venas de Maura, inundándola con el deseo. Tiró suavemente de Jane hasta dejarla en una posición sentada, rozando sus senos cubiertos por los sujetadores para liberar los brazos de Jane de la camisa rasgada. Un pequeño gemido se escuchó cuando Jane sintió la piel desnuda de Maura sobre la suya antes de que volver a encontrarse tumbada sobre el colchón. Su camisa cayó silenciosamente en algún lugar de la habitación y pronto fue olvidada.

- No te muevas. - Maura declaró su orden antes de agarrar la hebilla del cinturón de Jane. Con cautela, puso su arma y su placa en la mesita lateral antes de tirar de la correa para liberarla de las trabillas de los pantalones. La imagen de Jane, esposada, y preparada para ser azotada con el cinturón apareció en su cabeza y se preguntó cuánto horror mostraría la expresión de la detective si se lo propusiera.

- ¿Maura? – preguntó la morena tentativamente al ver la mirada de los ojos de la forense que le indicaba que tenía la cabeza muy lejos de allí.

- ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, me distraje un poco… - Maura sonrió, dejando caer el cinturón negro al suelo. Sus manos volvieron a su tarea y se deshicieron fácilmente de los pantalones de Jane. - Levántate. – Ordenó. La detective se encontró obedeciendo, sus caderas se elevaron lo suficiente para que Maura pudiera arrastrar los pantalones negros, tirando de ellos hacia su cuerpo. Se quedaron atascados en las botas que Jane todavía llevaba puestas y Maura se desembarazó de ellas rápidamente, junto con sus calcetines, antes de dejar caer todo al suelo.

Yaciendo solo con su sujetador azul oscuro y las bragas del mismo color, Jane se sentía muy expuesta. Además, el roce del cuerpo de Maura, en el mismo estado de desnudez, contra el suyo no hizo nada para calmar sus nervios. Cruzó sus brazos para tratar de cubrir sus pechos y cerró los ojos, mortificada, incapaz de soportar la vergüenza. La rubia agarró suavemente sus brazos y les empujó fuera de su cuerpo.

- Jane, mírame.

Cuando la detective no hizo ningún gesto de respuesta, Maura se inclinó para agarrar los puños en los que Jane había convertido sus manos. Forzándola a alzar los brazos por encima de su cabeza, cerró con un chasquido el metal alrededor de las muñecas de Jane, enganchando las esposas al cabecero de la cama. Maura sonrió triunfalmente cuando los ojos de la detective se abrieron de golpe, alarmados.

- ¡Maura! – Jane gritó su nombre una vez más – Vale, vale, has ganado. Lo has dejado claro: soy una idiota y tú no eres mi saco de boxeo. Ahora, quítame las esposas para que podamos vestirnos.

Maura simplemente la ignoró, sus ojos atrapados en el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Jane Rizzoli. Ella estaba en forma, su piel mostraba un bronceado perfectamente correspondiente con la época del año y la forense la encontraba simplemente deliciosa.

- Yo no quiero vestirme, sin embargo. - Maura parecía ronronear las palabras e hizo secarse a la garganta de Jane. - De hecho, creo que todavía tenemos demasiada ropa encima…

Jane se estremeció y cerró las manos en puños. El corazón le latía de manera alocada y suplicó para que su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar a lo que le estaba haciendo su mejor amiga.

- Vamos... Te-te haré tortitas con forma de conejitos y veremos juntas uno de esos aburridos y largos documentales que a ti tanto te gustan.

Las palabras bien podrían no haber salido nunca de los labios de la detective porque Maura simplemente no la estaba escuchando. Tumbándose sobre Jane, fue dejando lentamente un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello. Colocó una de sus manos en la cadera de la detective mientras la otra reposaba sobre el bíceps tenso de ésta.

- Sshh, solo relájate. - Maura respiró contra su piel mientras su lengua salía a probarla. Jane sabía a café, sudor y pasta.

- No-oh-me chistes... - Jane se quedó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos una vez más. Sus brazos luchaba contra las esposas y sus músculos estaban tensos; sin embargo, Jane no podía negar lo bien que se sentía.

Maura movió sus besos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros y clavícula antes de hundirse entre sus pechos. Jane se retorció un poco, pero su pecho apenas se levantó y cayó mientras que su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba considerablemente. Maura pudo leer los signos físicos de que la detective estaba excitada y supo que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el lado racional de Jane, el que seguía luchando, se viera derrotado ante tanto placer. Su lengua aplastada contra su piel, Maura la fue arrastrando por su cuello hasta su barbilla antes de mirar a la detective a los ojos.

- Jane - su nombre fue pronunciado con dulzura y Jane abrió lentamente los ojos. Oscuros e intensos, el marrón desvelaba cierta disposición. – Bésame – susurró la forense.

Sus labios cubrieron los de Jane y esperó hasta que sintió moverse a la detective bajo ella antes de corresponderla. Los suaves labios de ambas lucharon unos contra otros y, cuando la morena dio signos de rendición, la lengua de Maura se abrió paso e invadió su boca. Jane escuchó un gemido y no sería hasta un poco más tarde que se dio cuenta de que había sido ella la que había gemido. Cuando ambos estuvieron sin aliento, la forense se posicionó nuevamente sobre sus rodillas. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre los abdominales de la morena hasta llegar a sus pechos. Jane se quedó sin respiración y se estremeció.

- Yo... Yo nunca he...

Maura puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Ya lo sé. Deja de pensar y confía en mí. - Las palabras eran suaves y dulces y Jane finalmente asintió, aceptando.

Un jadeo ronco salió de su garganta cuando Maura deslizó los tirantes de su sujetador por sus hombros y tiró hacia abajo las copas para revelar los pechos de Jane.

- Ah… - El frío aire de la habitación de Maura rozó sus pezones, erizándolos.

- Oh, Jane. - Maura exhaló. - Tienes unos pechos exquisitos. - Sus manos se ahuecaron para rodearlos antes de que sus pulgares rozaran la punta.

- ¿Qu…? ¿Por qué-oh-suenas tan sorprendida? - Jane susurró cuando el placer comenzó a expandirse por la parte inferior de su abdomen debido al toque ligero de Maura.

- Porque nunca nadie podría haberlo averiguando dado las camisas desaliñadas que siempre llevas – replicó Maura derrochando honestidad. La detective iba a replicar pero olvidó lo que iba a decir cuando notó la húmeda boca de la rubia sobre su pecho.

- Mierda. - Jane se quedó sin aliento y su espalda se arqueó un poco. La boca de Maura era cálida alrededor de su pecho y su lengua se dedicaba a rozar y tentar constantemente su aureola. Las manos de la morena se agarraron a los postes de la cama mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba.

Maura empujó hacia atrás con sus caderas a Jane para mantenerla quieta. Sus dientes mordieron su pezón antes de calmar la zona con su lengua húmeda y caliente. Entonces, la forense se cambió al otro seno, dándole la misma cantidad de atención. Sus uñas se arrastraron por los costados de Jane, provocando que un fuerte escalofrío la recorriera de arriba abajo. Maura chupó con fuerza antes de retroceder y liberar con un 'pop' al pezón de su boca. Sus labios estaban un poco hinchados cuando dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa hacia Jane.

Esta jadeó de nuevo cuando la rubia atrapó sus labios en otro beso apasionado. Los bíceps de la detective estaban flexionados de luchar contra las esposas para poder acercarse y tocar a Maura. Cuando se separaron para coger aire, la forense se sumergió entre las largas piernas de Jane. Agarró sus bragas y las deslizó a lo largo de sus muslos para quitárselas.

- Espera... Maura... Creo que hemos ido... – Sus palabras se perdieron cuando Maura separó sus piernas.

- Dime que no quieres esto. – replicó la aludida. La excitación que recorría su cuerpo como un torrente la hacía más audaz de lo normal. – Dímelo y paro.

Hubo una larga pausa, Jane respirando pesadamente y Maura pidiendo permiso con sus verdes ojos. Finalmente, Jane bajó la mirada hacia ella.

- No quiero que te detengas.

Aquello era lo que llevaba esperando toda la noche y Maura no perdió ni un solo segundo. Se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y se zambulló dentro de ella. Sus labios se encontraron con una capa de humedad pegajosa cubriendo su sexo. Jane estaba completamente empapada.

- ¡Ah! ¡Maura! - Jane gimió en voz alta, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba.

Una de sus piernas se deslizó sobre el hombro de Maura, asegurándose de que ella no se fuera. Su cuerpo se ondulaba en el placer que le proporcionaba la experta lengua de la forense deslizándose entre sus pliegues para luego sumergirse en su interior y saborearla. Jane estaba tan al borde que no iba a tardar mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

- No lo retengas, Jane. Cuando tenga que venir, déjalo, ya habrá tiempo para ejercitar tu resistencia después. – Susurró Maura antes de deslizar suavemente dos de sus dedos en Jane. Ella estaba tan apretado y caliente...

- ¡Maura! – La detective gemía constantemente ahora. Los dedos de la rubia en su interior y sus labios rodeando su clítoris estaban haciendo arder a su cuerpo. El sexo nunca había sido así, tan… Intenso y placentero.

Maura chupó, empujó y balanceó, queriendo ver a Jane volar a través de su orgasmo. Sus labios eran un desastre y la humedad goteaba por su barbilla, pero a Maura no le importaba. El sexo era el único lugar donde la pulcritud no era un factor importante para ella. Sabía que Jane estaba limpia y era todo lo que importaba.

Su brazo libre se abalanzó sobre las caderas de Jane, manteniéndola a su merced. No pudo evitar arrepentirse un poco de haberla sujetado con las esposas, sus muñecas iban a estar doloridas y enrojecidas después de tanto tirar y rozarse con el metal. Cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y frecuentes, Maura supo que iba a alcanzar el orgasmo.

Un brusco empuje y un movimiento de su lengua fueron necesarios para que Jane gritara. Su cuerpo se arqueó con dureza y tembló al mismo tiempo que una inundación de humedad empapaba los dedos de Maura. Sus paredes se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la forense y Jane vio las estrellas detrás de sus párpados, los cuales había cerrado con fuerza al notar la bola de fuego que había ido creciendo en la parte baja de su abdomen estallar.

Maura la mantuvo en la cresta de la ola orgásmica que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo lo máximo que pudo antes de extraer sus dedos de su interior con cuidado de no hacerle daño. La rubia lamió el sexo de Jane para limpiarlo, su cuerpo sacudiéndose ante la extrema sensibilidad que ahora sentía en la zona, antes de pasarse a sus propios dedos. Entonces Maura besó su camino de vuelta trepando por el sudoroso cuerpo de Jane.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento y profundo. La sensación de sus muñecas siendo liberadas sacó a Jane de su bruma de placer y rompió el beso para mirar a la forense.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que habrá tiempo para la resistencia después?

Maura solo la miró.

- Fuiste mala conmigo durante todo el día, eso es una jornada laboral de 8 horas para nosotros. Sólo he tenido una hora de venganza, me debes 7 más.

Jane clavó su mirada marrón en la verde de su mejor amiga y asintió.

- Vale.

Era el momento de dejar de luchar contra ella. Si Maura quería que fuera su puta para el resto de la noche, no iba ser Jane la que dijera que no. No después de lo que acababa de experimentar.

- Pero mañana voy yo encima – añadió antes de besar la sonrisa de la forense.

**Fin**


End file.
